Daydream post payup
by SuzzieSidle
Summary: Pay-up...what happens after Jess. Don/OC, Smacked, Dantana.
1. The hospital

**Hey folks, long time no write. anyway been working on this one for a while, and you know the drill dont own anything except the OC's.  
>please review for more. <strong>  
><strong>L xx<strong>

It had been a busy day at Mount Sinai Hospital in New York City; well it had been for Nurse Connie Wilson, a 25 year old English single mother had come to New York for a new life, and it was a good one, today was really no exception. It started out looking like it was going be a good day, her daughter had gone to preschool singing and laughing with her friends, her mother had emailed the information of her flight over, and it was movie night for her daughter with the neighbours next door giving Connie the opportunity to go out to a club with her friends from work. But that was not to be, she had only just closed her locker, after having changed due to a messy encounter with a 3 year old, at half past 9 when an officer involved shooting had been radioed in, and that they were to expect major casualties. What Connie was not prepared for was the look of defeat on Detective Don Flack's face, he was covered in blood none of it his own it all belonged to Detective Jessica Angell, his girlfriend had been shot twice and was losing a lot of blood; the look only got more desperate as Detective Angell was wheeled straight through Accident & Emergency, the Emergency room as Connie was learning to call it, and up to surgery without a detail of her condition being released. 4 hours later the news was not one you would want for any loved one, Detective Angell had fought hard but she had lost, Connie had never seen a Detective cry at the loss of their partner but she would have expected no less of Don, her next door neighbour. He had just lost his life, his world; his Jess had gone and was never coming back, leaving him alone in the world. Once Don had cried himself out on Connie's shoulder he got up and left, the only thing he said was "I'm gonna kill him if it's the last thing I do." She knew it was the wrong thing to do but Connie Wilson had no will power to give; she was using her all to not just drop everything on the next med student, grab her daughter and book the next flight back to London, back to her mother, back home. After going to see her daughter on her lunch break Connie was able to get back to what she did best, being a nurse, only on a different ward this time; ICU. The ward was unusually quiet during the afternoon, but once the clock struck 6 the ward went crazy. A bar a few blocks over had been shot up with the whole of the day shift CSI's inside. By the grace of God there happened to be only one major fatality and that wasn't as bad as everyone was lead to believe, Detective Bonasera had been shot in the upper right arm just nicking the bone, the surgery to remove the bullet, stem the blood flow and fix the bone took the grand total of 2 hours. It was the recovery that would take the time, Detective Bonasera had hit her head extremely hard on her way down, only time would tell what damage that had created but the blow had also induced a coma in the Detective, helping her body to heal in its own time. This was where Connie was now, stood outside the door to the Detective's room, only 10 minutes left on her double shift. She opened the door to hear snippets of conversation filtering through, "She's a fighter Mac, she'll make it." A male voice, with a soft undertone next was a soft but firm female voice "She'll pull though, when have you known Stella not put up a fight." To that there was a smattering of laughter. With the mood a little lighter Connie entered the room fully and went to the cannula in the Detective's left hand and injected the medication into the additional opening (lumen) next to the saline solution drip. She then disposed of the needle and syringe in the yellow 'medical sharps' bin and proceeded to write up the notes. "Connie, how's she doing?"


	2. Telling tales

OMG cant believe i havent updated in ages, actually i can i'm now a final year student nurse so life is pretty manic. Feel free to holla at my if i get slow agen.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's and connie's brother is actually my own brother!

Love always  
>L xx<p>

Hearing the use of her name, Connie turned around and ended up looking up at Don Flack for the second time that day. "She's doing good Don; the coma is her body's way of healing. And from what you've told me about her it's a good thing, it'll keep her still. Detective Taylor, the doctor agrees that you should be admitted for the night and one of the nurses on night shift will bring you a bed in so you can be with Detective Bonasera. Don, did you...?" Connie's eyes were pleading; anybody and everybody could see it, somebody else answered for him. "Yeah, all of 'em" Connie just nodded and began to leave. "Um excuse me...Connie isn't it?" The child in her arms began to cry, causing her to realise how caught up she actually was if this was the first time she noticed the child. "Lucy needs a feed and..." The man who answered for Don earlier opened his mouth to speak but must have decided against it as he closed it. "I can take her up to the crèche and make her some formula. My shift finishes in 5 minutes anyway." Flack finally snapped out of his daze "Um...Connie this is Lindsay Messer, formally Monroe, her husband Danny, and Dr. Sheldon Hawkes. You know Mac Taylor and obviously Stella Bonasera. Guys this is my next door neighbour Constance" Connie glared at him "Sorry...Connie Wilson. And as you can tell she's from the UK. Con; is it alright if I go pick up Morgana from the sitters and bring her to the hospital?" Connie looked down at the child in her arms and then back up at the beautiful blue eyes of Detective Don Flack Jnr. "She's going to want to know where 'Aunty Jess' is? If you bring her here I can help explain and your friends can find out who the little girl is in the picture on your desk of you guys going to a Yankees game. Even though my dad would kill you if he knew his granddaughter was a Yankees fan." Danny chuckled. "Who's your dad support then?" Connie began to chuckle "Cardinals most of the time. It was Jays when my mum was pregnant, Rangers till he left, then Cardinals." Danny looked from Don to Lindsay back to Connie. "What d'ya mean 'till he left'." Connie turned to look at Don and walked out of the room with Lucy, Danny looked at Don who was staring at the floor. "Give us both half an hour, an hour tops and then I guess it's time for a story."

When the time came to tell the story Connie and Don had still not returned. But outside in the hallway hushed voices could be heard. Finally the door opened to reveal Don Flack with a sleeping child in his arms, her arms around his neck, and Connie Wilson with a smiling and happy Lucy in hers. Connie passed Lucy to Danny, the child then began to make popping noises with her lips, and Don carefully sat down with the young girl in his arms who began to stir a little. "Daddy?!" Everybody looked at Don as he kissed her forehead "Go back to sleep baby." So she did, snuggling against his chest. Connie looked amused, "Since when did she start calling you Daddy?" Don began to blush. "When she comes over for movie night, she always falls asleep halfway through so me and Jess, we put her in our bed and she always called me 'Daddy' and I kinda like it so I let it slide. She only does it when she's asleep." Don's face began to go red and Danny began to chuckle "Told ya man." Connie looked down at her shoes, she began to look nervous. "Connie, you okay? I'll tell Morgana to stop calling me 'Dad' if you're uncomfortable with it? Connie come on talk to me. Con?" She sniffed and looked Don in the eye, her eyes red rimmed with silent tears streaming down her face. "How do you tell a 5 year old her father is a rapist? That she wasn't planned coz mum was only 19 when it happened?" Now she was full out crying, Lindsay was on the verge and Mac, Hawkes, Danny and Don had the hands balled into fists. Finally Danny broke the silence "So how did you end up in New York?" Connie's face lit up as Don handed Morgana to her mother. "I'd always wanted to work in the states since I was little. When I was in hospital after a car accident when I was 8 I wondered what it would be like to work in one. By the time I hit 12 I wanted to find out what happened to the people that got shot and the best way was to work in the states then me and mum discovered all those CSI programs and I got hooked realised that I was off to New York when I was old enough. After I was raped and Morgana was born, the University and the cops decided I needed to be relocated as they hadn't found him yet and figured that since he hadn't killed me he'd try to finish the job but if he couldn't find me he couldn't kill me, they asked me where I wanted to go and I automatically blurted out New York and here I am; at age 25, with a 5 year old daughter, running my own ward and living my dream. Well kinda. Why am I offloading on to you guys you have enough to worry about without me using you as my personal shrinks." Suddenly Connie's phone goes off, she looks to Don, "I have to take this can you hold on to her?" Don lightly pulls Morgana onto his lap again as Connie accepts the call. "Petit frère! Comment ca va? HE WHAT?! Ok I'm calm say it again? He bet my daughter, his only granddaughter, in a poker game and lost. You are fucking kidding me?" Suddenly Connie began to talk really fast in a language no one could discern as it was just to fast. The only words they caught where 'Quoi' and 'scherzando' which were French and Italian. From the other end of the phone they heard a shout "-SHUT UP BIG SISTER-" Connie looked embarrassed, but everyone in the room began to giggle. "Kavan you have a big mouth...Haha yes you obviously take after your sister. Ok I'll see you in 2 days, you have the address. Yes we love you too and I'm sorry I freaked out but you tell dad he pulls something like that again and that's it, strike three and he's out for good no excuses. Yes little brother. No little brother. Go already, I'm fine with it just don't get her pregnant. Love you too. GO NOW! Bye" Connie finally sat down all that pacing was doing her nut. Mac and Danny turned to look at her while Lindsay turned to look at a comatose Stella, a little uncomfortable with the situation while Don and Hawkes had to try real hard to stop from out right laughing. Hawkes broke the ice "Your dad did what?" with that the gates opened and all the men let their laughter free, Lindsay let out a small giggle at the absurdity of the circumstances. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Since my step mother died 6 years ago, stupid woman drank herself to death, Dad started to do the same. First he bet my brother; that was strike one, second he bet me that's strike 2, so I gave him a third and finally chance. So me and my little brother Kavan got him started in AA and GA, nothing really seemed to work but he calmed down for my brothers sake" Suddenly Stella's heart rate monitor went haywire, snapping Connie out of her daydreams. Mac was on his feet and by her side in seconds, "Her skin's cold and she's sweating." Connie hit the crash call button, all the faces around her dropped, pressing the big red button was never a good sign. "I NEED A CRASH CART ASAP!" BEEEEEEEP The heart rate monitor flat lined. "Don, I need you to give Gana to Mac and start compressions. Danny get me the adrenalin it's in that yellow syringe over there."

As Connie stuck the needle into Stella's chest, her body sat up and she gasped, then collapsing back onto her bed. A crowd of doctors, med students and nurses came running into the room. "Nurse Wilson, what happened?" Towering over Connie was a 50 something grey haired gentleman that if he wasn't a doctor would have been a creep. He still was a creep, Don and Mac could see the way he was looking at Connie, the way he said her name reminded them of all the rapists and paedophiles they had arrested. "Detective Bonasera's heart rate spiked them bottomed out. It could be a reaction to the medication or to the subject matter we were discussing. It is said that people in coma's can hear you." He leered at her again; a small whimper could be heard and then again a little louder. "Mummy? I had a bad dream!" Don walked over to Connie and passed Morgana over to her mother. "Wilson, you have no right bringing your daughter here." Connie turned round to face him, a flash of protection in her eyes. "Jake, I just finished a double shift, scrubbed in on the officer involved and ran the whole of the ICU myself while you racked off for a conjugal with your bimbo. I'm here coz I want to be now piss off, her vitals are fine. Go find another bimbo to screw with." With that Danny, Don and Mac stood up while Sheldon opened the door. "This way out: Doctor!" Sheldon sneered at Jake, as he left Sheldon shuddered. "That man doesn't deserve to be called Doctor; you can't let him get away with that Connie. It's sexual harassment!" Connie snorted, and sat down with Morgana. "Yeah and who's going to believe me? Poor little English girl." Lindsay put her hand on Connie's shoulder "We do, we always will. You're family." Connie sighed, and silent tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Thanks, that means a lot to me." Once they were all seated again Danny chuckled and then asked "So your brother is coming to visit? Where is he staying?" Connie looked down at Morgana who had snuggled into her mother's chest and promptly fallen back to sleep, "This little one will be 6 next week, god she makes me feel old. Kavan has been bugging to come over here since we moved out here, he and his girlfriend have been saving up and now they're both coming out, they're staying at a hotel, no idea what it's called or where it is but one of dad's old riding buddies has okayed it. I should get this one home to bed and go to sleep myself, I'm not on till lunch tomorrow so I'll come and see you before you're discharged Mac. It was nice to meet you all even if it was under less than perfect circumstances."


End file.
